Forgiveness
by goldenraziel
Summary: Dan was hoping for supreme ninja skills. Amy was hoping for a cure to her stuttering problem. Nellie was hoping for a supreme cookbook. But what if the secret of the Cahill family was...forgiveness?
1. Napleon Bonaparte

**Love the 39c series, and I do not own the 39 Clues or any of the characters what. So. Ever. My first fanfic, so no flames. R&R!!**

**Golden Eagle of Flaming Sword**

* * *

The Lucians scoured Africa and Europe. The Ekats searched North America. The Tomas looked in South America. The Janus foraged for the 39th clue, the key to all, in Asia. The Madrigals even looked in Australia! But Amy and Dan Cahill were in Antarctica. The 39th clue, although unknown to the other branches, had been found already. It was now at the bottom of the Earth. Literally. The 39th clue, a key of power, was about to be placed in a door at the bottom most point of the Earth. Amy and Dan had lost all the other clues to the other branches, and they were determined to uncover the secret of Cahill power before the other branches realized they were in Antarctica.

"Come _on_, Amy! Hurry up!" shouted Dan Cahill from the top of the hill.

"C-coming!" replied Amy. She trudged up the incline and was instantly awestruck by the sight below. The Valley of the Cahills was a welcome difference from the white expanse of Antarctica. The Valley was a carpet of lush, beautiful grass, soft as feathers, sprinkled with exotic flowers here and there. At the center was a stone pedestal with a stone box on top. The two children raced down to the pedestal. They were 18 and 15 now and Nellie had left and settled in France with her soul mate, Jean-Pierre Bonaparte (not a descendant of Napoleon). When they reached the pedestal, Amy pulled the Cahill Key from her purse and inserted it in the groove on top of the box. Slowly, the lid opened with a creaking sound. Amy slowly withdrew the paper inside and read it. She frowned.

" ' Forgiveness'? Really? After all we've been through, the secret to Cahill power is _forgiveness_?"  
Dan reached forward and grabbed the paper. On it, in perfect cursive written in black ink, was the word "Forgiveness." He turned it every which way, but with the same result. Then he turned.

"It could be a message of some sort. Or it could be-"

"Dan, shhhhh! Do you hear that sound?"

"What sound?"

"That whirring sound...Ohhhh!"

Amy and Dan rushed up the hill together to meet the helicopter that had landed. From it emerged Monsieur and Mademoiselle Bonaparte, and a thin, gaunt man they didn't recognize.

"Nellie!" they shouted in surprise, and ran up to hug their ex-au pair.

"Hi, guys! You guys already know Jean-Pierre, and this," she said, pointing to the other man,"is food critic Anton Ego (**recognize him?**)."

"Good day, Monsieur and Mademoiselle Cahill. I have just had a taste of your, ah, friend's food, and, I must say, I was not expecting it to taste good on a helicopter ride to the bottom of the planet. But they insisted, and they have passed with flying colors. The food," said Ego, directing his words at Nellie and Jean-Pierre,"was exquisite."

The Bonaparte's looked delighted.

"Thank you, Monsieur Ego," said Jean-Pierre courteously,"and we have brought some food for the young Cahills as well. We have also brought a surprise. Napoleon, come out!"

"Coming, Papa!" A little boy no more than four emerged from the helicopter.

"Amy and Dan, meet Napoleon Bonaparte," said Nellie proudly.

Amy's eyes widened.

"Nellie! You already have a kid? I'm so happy for you!"

Nellie beamed and ruffled Napoleon's hair.

"I almost forgot! We brought you some of our best gourmet dishes."

"And I can vouch for them. The food is _very_ good," said Ego.

"Papa and Mama brought Blanquette de Veau, Coq au Vin, Pot au feu, Bouillabaise, and Mousse a Chocolat!" exclaimed the overexcited Napoleon. Then Dan spoke up.

"Nellie, have you told them," he said, gesturing to Jean-Pierre, Napoleon, and Ego, "about...you know..." he said, trailing off as Nellie nodded.

"They have sworn secrecy," she said solemnly.

"Good. Incidentally, would you like to now what the 39th clue was?" he asked casually.

"Oui, s'il vous plait!" exclaimed Napoleon in his shrill voice.

"Shh, Napo," Nellie chided. Amy chuckled.

"Maybe Napo should have the honor of reading the clue?"

Napo eagerly took the paper in Amy's outstretched hand with his grubby little fingers.

"Forgiveness?" he asked with a puzzled look on his face. He turned to Amy and Dan.

"Are you tricking us?" he asked, getting angry.

"No, of course not," said Dan gently.

"We're just as surprised as you are," intoned Amy.

Nellie glanced at her watch and gasped.

She ducked into the helicopter and came out carrying an unfoldable table and a bell. She hit the bell with a little mallet.

"Time for a snack everyone!"

* * *

**How was it? Remember, R&R, and I've changed my mind. Flames are welcome, if they are constructive.**

**Next chapter: The characters will enjoy the Bonaparte's portable feast, and they will meet old enemies, and new friends (hopefully!).**

**Should get Chapter 2 up by end of December, because of all the schoolwork and extracurricular activities. See you next chapter!**

**Golden Eagle of Flaming Sword**

**P.S: The next chapter will only be up by the end of December with a minimum of five reviews, any kind. Otherwise, January. Cya l8r!!**


	2. Old Enemies, New Friends

**I have decided not to wait for five reviews because almost nobody reviews!!! All right, again, disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with the 39 Clues series. Hope you like _Old Enemies, New Friends_.**

**Golden Eagle of Flaming Sword**

**

* * *

**

"All right!" Dan shouted as he raced towards the table. He unfolded it and sat down, with Amy and Napo on either side of him. Nellie and Jean-Pierre ducked into the helicopter and reemerged carrying platters of food.

"Lunch is served!" said Nellie, mimicking a French accent as she removed one lid with a flourish. Dan, Amy, and Napo hurriedly dug into the feast as Jean-Pierre uncovered the rest of the banquet.

Half an hour later, everyone was full, and the whole of the portable feast was gone. Then, with Ego inside the helicopter reading a book, and Napo playing with his toys, the four others sat down to discuss the Clue.

After they had talked for a while, Jean-Pierre, who hadn't spoken, said, "Have either of you had something done to you that you would have liked to kill them for?"

Amy and Dan glanced at each other, then nodded vigorously.

"Who was - or is - it?"

"The Kabras," they chorused instantly.

"Well, maybe Forgiveness wants you to forgive the Kabras for what they did to you," said Jean-Pierre logically.

Amy shuddered. She didn't think she would be able to forgive the Kabras, especially Ian.

Jean-Pierre noticed her expression and said, "Would it help if they were here in person? And no, I am not suggesting that we invited them here, although we did."

Amy looked at Nellie.

"Not my idea," she grumbled. Amy turned to Jean-Pierre.

"You're kidding me?"

Jean-Pierre shook his head, then checked the time on his 24-karat gold chain watch.

"They should be here in ten minutes."

There was a sudden flurry of activity as the Bonaparte's cleared and folded the table, and ushered the Cahills into the helicopter. They all filed into the helicopter and took their seats. Napo had already taken a seat next to Ego and they were engaged in an intense conversation about French food, in French. They took off in a few minutes, with Jean-Pierre and Nellie in the cockpit. They landed at the other edge of the valley and emerged from the helicopter. Jean-Pierre squinted up into the sky. Suddenly, he pointed to an increasingly growing, quickly approaching speck in the sky.

"There they are!" he shouted.

The speck, which turned out to be a jet, coasted about a half mile before slowing to a stop. Two people emerged from the jet.

"Ian and Natalie Kabra," said Nellie with distaste. Just then, Napo walked out of the helicopter.

"Mommy, Monsieur Ego said-" Then he saw the Kabras.

"Aaaah!" he screamed, "Scary Lucians!"

Ian smirked, then turned to Amy and Dan.

"We are here because Jean-Pierre invited us here. He said you had something to tell us."

Amy scowled.

"Well then," she said, a little too forcefully, "maybe Jean-Pierre should read the clue."

Ian and Natalie looked puzzled.

"What do you mean _read the clue_?" said Ian angrily.

"I expected, at the very least, something, oh I don't know, MATERIAL?" he screamed.

"Calm down, dear brother," said Natalie soothingly.

Ian became silent, but from the expression on his face, they knew he was hopping mad.

"I already know what the clue says," said Jean-Pierre.

"Forgiveness," interjected Napo, who had overcome his fear of "scary Lucians."

The Kabras looked just as puzzled as the Cahill's and the Bonaparte's had been when they read or heard the clue.

"Forgiveness?" asked Natalie. Then Ian smiled.

"_I_ think I know what it means. I think it will mean different things for different people. In my opinion, it speaks to Amy in particular. It means that she has to-". He was cut off by the sound of a motorcycle. A figure on a Harley-Davidson screeched to a stop behind the Kabras. They all turned to face the newcomer. The person took of their helmet.

"Hello, Cahills," said the boy, who looked like he was sixteen. "I'm Terence Corona."

The Kabras said nothing, and Terence muttered under his breath:

"Stupid Lucians." Then he raised his voice.

"I'm a Janus," he said heartily, "and one of high position, seeing as my parents are first in line for the Janus leadership after the current ones die."

He nodded to Amy and Dan.

"I've heard about your exploits, and I was sent here to help you," he said happily. He winked at Amy.

"And I could care less about my appearance, unlike _some_ others that shall remain nameless."

Amy giggled, Dan rolled his eyes, and Ian frowned. Terence rubbed his stomach.

"Now, do you guys have any food left?"

* * *

**Do you think Terence is a friend or an enemy? You won't find out until later. Meanwhile, Ian will complete what he was about to say when interrupted by Terence. And, it will start with Ian and Natalie as the "main people," unlike the last two chapters.**

**Next chapter will contain: Ian's completed statement; some traveling.**

**See you next chapter!**

**Golden Eagle of Flaming Sword**


	3. Early Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Sorry about an author's note so early, but just wanted to ask a question. Does anyone see the love triangle? If not, look closer. It's definitely buried in there somewhere (one person already noticed!). Alright, sorry, back to the story! Next chapter will be up (promise) before beginning of 2010. Thanks guys!! (Hopefully, Ian and Amy will be together and Amy and Dan will be placed in a branch (or two)).**

**Golden Eagle of Flaming Sword**

**P.S: Do you think Terence is an enemy or a friend?**


	4. Surprise

**Hi guys!! So, even if you haven't reviewed or PM'ed, hope you saw the love triangle (FYI, for those who haven't seen it, it is Amy, Ian, and Terence). Just so you know, this is from third person with Ian and Natalie as main people. Ian's complete statement, as well as Natalie's thoughts and such. Hope you like it!!**

**Golden Eagle of Flaming Sword**

**P.S: I forgot. Disclaimer: I do not own anybody from the 39 Clues, and I do not own Anton Ego. I only own Terence Corona.**

**

* * *

**

Ian usually didn't get this mad. But he knew what Terence was playing at. That stupid Janus was interested in Amy. Terence hated the Kabra's (and Lucians in general), and knew that Ian had a _huge_ crush on Amy. That stinking, rotten, stupid-

"Now, do you guys have any food left?"

Ian rolled his eyes. He couldn't _believe_ that he was related, however distantly, to Terence Corona. But Terence's looks, however better Ian looked, had made Amy fall for Terence, and since Dan was a bit rash, they were under Terence's control now, and there was nothing Ian could do to stop his evil aims. But he didn't need to. He knew Terence was trying to get the Key that Amy had, but, unbeknownst to Terence, since the Cahills had already obtained the secret to Cahill family power, the 39th Clue was useless, since it only opened the casket that the paper was kept in.

"No, we don't," said the Cahills' au pair - what was her name? - coldly. Ian knew that she sensed something strange about Terence, as did he, but obviously neither of them could place a finger on exactly what it was. Beside him, Natalie twitched, after standing perfectly still the whole time.

"My brother and I need to talk," Natalie announced, rather too loudly. "We'll be in the helicopter for a few minutes."

She beckoned for Ian to follow her, and made her way towards their private jet, a Boeing 787, of which the Kabra's were _very _proud of. As they entered the jet, Natalie sat down next to Ian.

"There's something wrong with that Terence. Besides the fact that he has the worst fashion taste for a guy _ever_ - besides Dan Cahill - he has a weird aura, kind of like he's evil, but I can't fathom a _Janus_ being evil," she said in one breath. Ian nodded.

"Yes. I could feel it as well. I think he's going for the Key that Amy has, but we should keep the fact that it's useless secret, because it might be an advantage." Natalie breathed out. Just then, the muffled sound of Mozart's _Le Nozze de Figaro_ began to play from Ian's pocket. He pulled out his phone and pressed the green button that appeared on the screen.

"Hello, Tod Henson speaking," said Ian smoothly.

"Tod, this is Jill," said a voice from the other end. Ian nodded to himself, mouthing "Irina" to Natalie.

"What is it, Jill," said Ian grimly. If Irina called _him_, it meant something serious was up.

"Listen carefully. I have received reports from our....friends in Latvia, and they have told me that someone has exited their house and stole a motorcycle, a Harley-Davidson, and sped away. He stayed as a stowaway on a ship going from the Atlantic down to Antarctica. They have given me a few details, the few that they could squeeze out of the housekeepers. He is tall, about 5' 10'', clean-shaven, and looks 23-26 years old. He was last seen in blue denim jeans and a green "Yo Mama" t-shirt. One more vital piece of information: he is a Cahill. He claims he knows Jane, but he is a friend of M. His goes by the name Terence Corona."

Ian paled.

"Thank you, Jill. Thank you very much." Ian hung up and turned to Natalie, who looked at him questioningly.

"Terence is a Madrigal," he said quickly. Natalie gasped.

"I knew he seemed....well, weird, but I didn't even want to think about that possibility. But have you thought about this? Why would Irina call _you_? We're just children. She would've probably called Mother and Father first. It seems unusual," Natalie said.

"But what if Irina couldn't reach our parents because they were traveling somewhere. Mother's trying not to be disturbed in Indonesia, and Father's trying to avoid work in his own way. Did _you_ think about _that_?!" Ian shouted.

"Shhhh," Natalie shushed. "They probably heard you outside." But Ian was on a roll.

"Amy and Dan could be hurt. Or dead for all we know." He stood up. "We'd better get out there."

Natalie followed her brother as they left the jet. Ian strode up to where the others were milling around.

"Amy, Dan, we need to tell you something. Follow us." Ian gestured towards the jet, and stalked back to its door. He opened it for the rest of them and climbed in afterwards. Then he turned to face the Cahill's.

"There's something really bad I need to tell you." He took a deep breath.

"Terence Corona is a Madrigal."

* * *

**Did you guys like it? See the little surprise in the middle? Please review, I need feedback badly. Sorry, Ian didn't finish his statement, I had a different idea for this chapter. Promise he will do so in next chapter.**

**Coming up in next chapter: Ian _will_ finish his statement, and (yes, I know, no traveling, promise will happen in next chapter) some traveling (hopefully to Latvia, France, and maybe England). I honestly have no plan whatsoever for next chapter, but if you liked this one, you'll like the next.**

**Thanks guys, and R&R!!**

**Golden Eagle of Flaming Sword**


	5. The Grand Palace

**OK, I will now begin Chapter 5. Had a lot going on, so I couldn't update. There will be a little Ian/Amy in next chapter. Hopefully. Anyway, see you at the end of Chapter 5!!**

**Golden Eagle of Flaming Sword**

* * *

Amy and Dan gaped at the Kabra's. Natalie rolled her eyes.

"What?!" Dan yelled.

"Shhhh," Amy said, as Ian frantically motioned to keep quiet.

"It's true," said Natalie.

"Ian got a call from Irina telling him about it. Terence broke out of a high-security Lucian prison in Latvia, stole a Harley-Davidson, and stayed as a stowaway on a ship bound for Antarctica."

Amy nodded grimly.

"That's him all right," she said. She suddenly sat up straight.

"Nobody move," she hissed. She stalked over to the giant plant near their seats. She paused there for a second, then plunged her hand in. When it emerged, it was holding a video camera.

"Aha! Did you Kabra's put it here?" she asked. The Kabra's shook their heads.

"It was placed here," she said, "by Madrigals. At least, that's what I think."

The others slowly nodded.

"Well, I think our conversation is done. After you Cahill's," said Ian charmingly.

He opened the door and let Amy, Dan and Natalie leave before exiting and closing the door. The moment he turned around, he felt something small and cold against his head. He would know that touch anywhere. It was a gun.

"Hahahaha. You people were so easy to trap. We have already loaded your sister and friends onto the heli. Now, cooperate and get on," said a voice he hadn't heard before. Ian walked into the helicopter and sat down where the new man motioned. The guy had a grizzled, gray beard and ear-length gray hair and a black leather suit.

"We are all ready, sir. The pilot says the copter is ready for takeoff as well," said a familiar voice from behind the captives. Ian slightly turned his head so that he could see who it was out of the corner of his eye. The minute glance proved him right. It was Terence Corona.

"Stupid Madrigals. What were you thinking? Did you think you could get away with capturing Kabra's this easy?" asked Natalie scornfully. The man in the leather suit laughed.

"Yes. It was surprisingly easy, since you had no reinforcements whatsoever," said the man. Ian jolted upwards in his chair.

"What time is it?" he asked the man. The man glanced at his watch quickly.

"3:47. Why?"

"Oh, nothing," replied Ian in a carefree tone. "Just tell me when it's 3:50, OK?" The man nodded, unsure. Then, he motioned for Terence to join him. They had a quick whispered conversation, and the man turned his head and said to Ian, "It's 3:50."

Ian smiled as the man left, and waited a few seconds. Nothing happened. He began to frown. Suddenly, the door banged open, and Irina Nikolaievna Spaskaya entered the compartment.

----

The _Grand Palace_ hotel in Riga, Latvia was the most luxurious hotel Amy had ever stayed in. And of course, the Kabra's were paying for it. It had been a few weeks since Irina (or Jill, as she preferred to be called) had freed them, and they were staying in the _Grand Palace_ because they were undercover. According to the hotel staff, Todd and Jill Henson had checked into the hotel with Todd's niece and nephew, Sarah and James Buck. Nobody had suspected anything, and everything was going smoothly.

But the main reason they were _in_ Latvia at all was to gather information on the breakout of a certain Terence Corona, wanted by the Latvian authorities for supposedly committing various crimes throughout the country. But the small group staying in Rooms 309 and 310 knew what was actually happening. Terence was searching for the last clue. Now that he knew where it was, he would do anything in his power to get it. From numerous Lucian archives, they knew that the Madrigals were not _as_ evil as they seemed, but they were still evil, so Amy, Dan, Irina, and the Kabra's were still trying to devise a plan to keep it out of Madrigal hands, as the Key, although it had been used, might still hold some value. They were also trying to decipher the meaning of "forgiveness," and it was proving to be hard work.

Amy jumped as she heard someone knock on the door.

"May I come in?" asked a questioning voice. Amy knew who it was.

"Yes, Ian, come in," she replied, sighing.

"What do you want?"

Ian sat down on her bed.

"I think I might have figured out what "forgiveness" might mean," he said slowly. Amy started.

"You did?" she asked, excited. Then she frowned.

"Why are you telling me?" she asked suspiciously. Ian fidgeted.

"Well, Nellie and Dan are out foraging, Natalie is shopping, and Irina just left. So, you're the only one left." Amy nodded slowly.

"Well? Tell me!" she demanded. Ian took a deep breath.

"All right. Here goes. I think that maybe "forgiveness" wants you to forget the past and deal with the future. And if that is the case, maybe it wants you to forgive me?" Ian asked hopefully. Amy stared at Ian, then started laughing.

"As if I'm going to forgive you. After what you did to us in Korea? No chance," she said coldly, then walked out of the room and slammed the door, leaving a disappointed Ian sitting on her bed, thinking.

* * *

**First things first. Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in this story, except for Terence Corona.**

**All right people! How'd you like this one? Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I didn't have much time, so I was typing whenever I could. All right, I have a few recommendations: First, Memories Alive by Silicon2123. Second, Worth More than a Million by LucianWriter77. Third, Midnight Wishes by music4evah. Fourth, Prince of Serpents by storyteller221. And last but not least, Smile for Me by XxLuckystar57.**

**Next Chapter: Hopefully some Ian/Amy, Dan's POV, and maybe some Natalie's POV. See you next chapter!!**

**Golden Eagle of Flaming Sword**

**P.S: For all you dreamers out there, I despise Natalie/Dan, so there will be none in this story.**


End file.
